Revisión por pares
En los medios académicos, la revisión por pares (peer review en inglés) o arbitraje es un método usado para validar trabajos escritos y solicitudes de financiamiento con el fin de medir su calidad, factibilidad, rigurosidad científica, etc. Este método deja abierto el trabajo al escrutinio y frecuentemente, la anotación o edición, por un número de autores iguales en rango al autor. Normalmente sólo se considera válida una publicación cuando ha pasado por un proceso de revisión por pares como el de admisión para publicación en una revista arbitrada. Justificación de la revisión por pares La razón principal de este mecanismo de evaluación es que a veces los mismos autores o equipos de investigación no pueden encontrar todos los errores o fallos que puede haber en un trabajo complejo. Al ser revisado por otros grupos igualmente capaces, éstos pueden encontrar aspectos, características o debilidades no observadas por los autores, lo cual redundará en un mejor trabajo escrito al corregir errores menores y, en algunos casos, la reescritura de éste al cambiar una idea o un trabajo con inconvenientes insolubles. Generalmente, los evaluadores son anónimos e independientes, lo que fomenta las críticas completas y sin matices. Esta tradición es conocida desde hace tiempo por la comunidad académica, especialmente con artículos científicos, donde la publicación de los trabajos permite que su calidad y veracidad sean criticadas por otros, con el objetivo final de incrementar la calidad de los mismos. Otros autores opinan que esta expresión es una mera traslación de los términos ingleses, mientras que sería más apropiado, hablar de revisión comunitaria, o de comunes, pues es la comunidad humana la que crea y recrea el conocimiento. Desde esta perspectiva, el pensamiento es un proceso social, y no individual, y del mismo modo el conocimiento es un proceso de ampliación y revisión de la información, por parte de los comunes o de la inteligencia colectiva o general, que coopera en una sociedad-red. Funcionamiento Las revisión por pares somete un trabajo o idea propuesta por los autores al escrutinio de uno o más expertos en el área. Estos árbitros responden con una evaluación del trabajo, que incluye sugerencias sobre cómo mejorarlo, la cual es enviada al editor u otro intermediario (típicamente, la mayoría de los comentarios de los árbitros son reenviados a los autores). Las evaluaciones normalmente incluyen una recomendación explícita sobre lo que debe hacerse con la propuesta de manuscrito, la cual es escogida entre varias opciones propuestas por el editor que generalmente representa una revista, una conferencia arbitrada o una agencia de financiamiento de programas de investigación. Las opciones propuestas son generalmente las siguientes: * Aceptación incondicional del manuscrito o de la propuesta, * Aceptación sujeta a las mejoras propuestas por el árbitro, * Rechazo, animando a los autores a revisar el documento y someterlo a revisión nuevamente * Rechazo incondicional. Durante el proceso de revisión, el papel de los árbitros es consultivo, y el editor no tiene obligación formal de seguir la opinión de los árbitros. Más aún, en las publicaciones científicas, los árbitros no actúan como grupo, no se comunican entre ellos, y generalmente no tienen conocimiento ni de la identidad ni de los resultados de los otros. En general no existe necesidad de lograr consenso. Por ello la dinámica del grupo es bien diferente a la de un jurado. Hay situaciones en las que la opinión de los árbitros no es coincidente. En esos casos hay diferentes estrategias que pueden ser aplicadas para lograr tomar una decisión. Tradicionalmente, el trabajo de los árbitros es anónimo, pero esto es algo que poco a poco ha ido cambiando. En algunas áreas muchas de las revistas arbitradas ofrecen ahora al árbitro la posibilidad de mantenerse anónimo; por ello, algunos trabajos pueden incluir una sección de agradecimientos, en donde los árbitros son nombrados en función de su contribución a mejorar el artículo. En una revista o casa de edición de libros, generalmente la tarea de selección de árbitros recae sobre el editor o consejo editorial. Al llegar un nuevo manuscrito, el editor solicita a los árbitros, seleccionados entre académicos u otros expertos en el área. Los árbitros no necesariamente han escogido participar de esa forma en el proceso de publicación de la revista o casa editorial. Algunas veces son seleccionados por ser conocidos en el área de la publicación, por haber publicado trabajos en esa área, o por recomendación de otros árbitros. Las agencias de financiamiento, generalmente seleccionan sus árbitros bajo la forma de un comité de revisión, como paso previo a la recepción de solicitudes. En algunas disciplinas, como la computación, existen conferencias arbitradas. Para ser admitido a presentar una charla, los científicos deben proponer primero un artículo (generalmente corto, de 15 páginas o menos). Los artículos son revisados por un comité de programa (el equivalente de un consejo editorial), quienes generalmente solicitan la participación de árbitros para evaluar los artículos propuestos. Estos eventos generalmente tienen fechas máximas de recepción, para permitir que se lleva a cabo la revisión por pares a tiempo para que los autores de los artículos aceptados puedan planificar su participación en el evento. Generalmente se evita escoger árbitros entre los investigadores cercanos o relacionados con los autores. Se espera que los autores informen a los editores sobre cualquier conflicto de interés que pueda existir para realizar la evaluación. Algunas publicaciones o editores solicitan a los autores una lista de posibles árbitros, así como una lista de personas que ellos consideran que inapropiados para arbitrar su trabajo, generalmente incluyendo una justificación de su elección. La razón de esto es que puede ocurrir que el tema de un trabajo sea tan especializado que los editores no puedan por ellos mismos ubicar especialistas en esa área. La selección de los autores es tomada como una sugerencia y no compromete en modo alguno a los editores. El proceso seguido por las publicaciones científicas es casi siempre el mismo: Se escogen dos o tres árbitros quienes envían al editor su evaluación del artículo y sus sugerencias sobre como mejorarlo. El editor reúne los comentarios y los envía al autor (algunos comentarios pueden estar marcados como confidenciales para el autor). Basándose en los comentarios de los árbitros, el editor decide si se publica el manuscrito. Cuando un artículo recibe al mismo tiempo evaluaciones muy positivas y muy negativas, el editor puede solicitar evaluaciones adicionales de manera de romper un empate. Otra forma de desempate es que los editores soliciten a los autores que respondan a las críticas de los árbitros de forma de refutar una mala evaluación. En esos casos, el editor generalmente solicita al árbitro que comente la respuesta del autor. No se acostumbra que los diferentes árbitros entren en comunicación, ni se espera que lleguen a un consenso. Sin embargo, algunas publicaciones en medicina han recientemente adoptado un modelo de acceso abierto y publican en Internet el historial de los artículos incluyendo el manuscrito originalmente enviado, la evaluación de los árbitros y los sucesivos cambios hasta la publicación definitiva del trabajo. Luego de la revisión y de la resolución de empates que pudieron ocurrir, el resultado del proceso de evaluación por pares puede ser la aceptación o el rechazo del manuscrito. En algunos casos se propone una tercera opción que es una solicitud a los autores que revisen el documento eventualmente con requerimientos específicos de cambios a realizar provenientes de los árbitros. Reclutamiento de árbitros La selección y reclutamiento de árbitros es un arte político, debido a que generalmente los árbitros no reciben remuneración, tomando tiempo de sus actividades principales, tales como sus propios trabajos de investigación. Una ventaja para convencer a los árbitros potenciales es que ellos mismos son también autores o al menos lectores, que saben que el sistema de publicaciones requiere que los expertos donen parte su tiempo. Los editores toman en cuenta que los autores que publican en una revista por una parte han demostrado su nivel al publicar artículos en ella, y por otra parte conocen la importancia del sistema de arbitraje, de manera que representan una fuente de árbitros potenciales. Igualmente las agencias de financiamiento tienden a solicitar la participación como árbitros de investigadores que han sido financiados anteriormente. Además, el haber servido como árbitro es un elemento adicional en el currículo de un investigador. Otro problema que se presenta para que un editor logre un arbitraje adecuado es la poca disponibilidad de árbitros realmente calificados en algunas áreas. En esos casos es difícil mantener el anonimato de los árbitros, así como dificulta el evitar conflictos de interés. También aumenta las posibilidades de que un editor no logre reclutar verdaderos expertos en esa materia – gente que haya realizado trabajos del nivel y tema del evaluado, y que puede leer entre líneas. En general las publicaciones de menor prestigio y las agencias que otorgan menores medios de financiamiento tienen mayores dificultades para reclutar a verdaderos expertos como árbitros. Otra dificultad es el anonimato de los árbitros. En los medios científicos resulta importante dar crédito a los trabajos realizados, y si bien se considera honorífico servir de árbitro para una publicación prestigiosa, no es posible acreditarse el arbitraje de una publicación en particular. Afortunadamente, es la publicación de trabajos el medio más importante de obtener reputación en los medios científicos. Diferentes estilos de arbitraje Aún cuando la revisión por pares puede ser muy rigurosa en términos de las cualidades de un trabajo, la decisión de publicar o de financiar un trabajo recae al final sobre el editor y está sometida a algunas restricciones. Por ejemplo, si el espacio para publicar los trabajos es limitado (como por ejemplo en las conferencias científicas) o si hay muchas solicitudes de financiamiento, puede ocurrir que trabajos con la calidad necesaria no sean aceptados o que proyectos bien sustentados no sean financiados. Inversamente, puede ocurrir que una publicación no haya recibido suficientes trabajos claramente publicables y decida aceptar un mayor número de trabajos con aceptación condicionada. Algunas publicaciones como Science y Nature tienen un sistema de arbitraje muy restrictivo, de manera que a veces ocurre que rechacen trabajos de buena calidad científica cuando sienten que no representan un avance significativo en el área a la que pertenecen. Otros, como el Astrophysical Journal y Physical Review utilizan la revisión por pares para eliminar trabajos con errores obvios o sin sentido. La tasa de artículos aceptados reflejan este tipo de criterios. Por ejemplo, Nature acepta sólo el 5% de los artículos que reciben, mientras que Astrophysical Journal publica cerca del 70% de los trabajos recibidos. Las diferentes tasas de aceptación también se reflejan en el número de páginas de la publicación. Con el fin de preservar la integridad del proceso de revisión por pares, en algunas publicaciones la identidad de los autores no es conocida por los árbitros. Se espera que de esta forma el prestigio de los autores no intervenga en la decisión. En esta forma de revisión, la versión enviada a arbitraje no debe contener referencias que revelen a los árbitros la identidad de los autores. La razón por la cual no todas las publicaciones utilizan este estilo de arbitraje es que existen muchos indicios que pueden revelar de todas formas la identidad de los autores, tales como el uso de una notación particular, estilo de escritura, aplicación de métodos particulares, etc. Críticas al proceso de revisión por pares Una de las mayores críticas al proceso de revisión por pares es su lentitud. Por lo general, pasan varios meses y, en algunas áreas, varios años entre la recepción del artículo y su publicación. En la práctica, buena parte de la comunicación de nuevos resultados en algunas áreas como la astronomía ya no se realiza por artículos revisados por pares sino por prepublicaciones enviadas a servidores electrónicos tales como ArXiv.org. Adicionalmente, algunos estudios en Sociología de la Ciencia y la Tecnología argumentan que la revisión por pares puede ejercer control sobre lo que se publica a las élites y, además, estar influenciada por intereses personales. Los árbitros tienden a ser especialmente críticos con las conclusiones cuando éstas contradicen sus propios puntos de vista y más condescendientes con aquellas que están en correspondencia con sus propias ideas. Al mismo tiempo, los científicos más conocidos tienen mayor probabilidad de ser escogidos como árbitros, particularmente en las revistas más prestigiosas, puede resultar en el establecimiento de una especie de línea editorial que podría considerarse no neutral. Una consecuencia de esto, es que los artículos más revolucionarios en algunas áreas tienden a ser publicados no en las grandes revistas, sino en revistas más abiertas a trabajos e ideas nuevas, según las observaciones de Thomas Kuhn sobre las revoluciones científicas. Sin embargo, otros señalan que el número de publicaciones científicas es suficientemente amplia como para que una élite pueda tener control sobre lo que se publica en un área del conocimiento. Además, el proceso de toma de decisión, fundamentada en la revisión por pares, en el que cada árbitro da su opinión sin conocer a los otros, ayuda a evitar estos problemas. Historia de la revisión por pares La revisión por pares es parte integral del proceso de publicación de trabajos científicos sólo desde mediados del siglo XX http://www.designinference.com/documents/05.02.resp_to_wein.htm. Anteriormente, su aplicación era opcional. Por ejemplo, los artículos revolucionarios de Albert Einstein "Annus Mirabilis" en el número de 1905 de Annalen der Physik no fueron arbitrados. Max Planck, jefe del consejo editorial de la publicación (y padre de la Teoría Cuántica), reconoció la importancia de los manuscritos recibidos y sencillamente los mandó a publicar. La decisión de publicarlos fue tomada directamente por él o por su co-editor Wilhelm Wien—ambos ciertamente ‘pares’ (quienes posteriormente ganaron el Premio Nobel de Física). Sin embargo, este proceso abreviado no corresponde con el método de revisión por pares actualmente en vigencia. En la época, existían políticas más abiertas hacia autores que ya habían publicado trabajos. En un editorial reciente en la revista Nature, se dice que en las revistas actuales el peso de la prueba lo llevan los oponentes en lugar de los proponentes de nuevas ideas.'' Artículos famosos que no fueron arbitrados Dado que la revisión por pares es de reciente adopción, muchos de los más importantes trabajos científicos no pasaron por el proceso de revisión por pares. Sin embargo, también existen trabajos muy importantes y más recientes que no pasaron por este proceso, entre ellos están: La publicación en Nature del artículo de Watson y Crick's de 1951 sobre la estructura del ADN. Este trabajo no fue arbitrado, John Maddox ha afirmado que “el artículo de Watson y Crick no fue arbitrado en Nature... el artículo no tenía que ser arbitrado: su corrección era auto-evidente. Ningún árbitro que trabajara en esa área podría mantener la confidencialidad una vez que viera la estructura” (Nature 426:119 (2003)). Los editores aceptaron el artículo al recibir una carta de presentación sugiriendo publicarlo de parte del influyente físico William Lawrence Bragg. Revisión por pares y fraude El proceso de arbitraje de las publicaciones científicas asume que el artículo en revisión fue honestamente escrito, de manera que el proceso no está diseñado para detectar fraudes. Los árbitros usualmente no tienen acceso completo a los datos a partir de los cuales se obtuvieron los resultados del trabajo y deben aceptar como ciertos algunos resultados (salvo quizás en algunos temas como las matemáticas). No se conoce el número ni la proporción de artículos fraudulentos que llegan a ser publicados. En algunos casos los fraudes sólo se han descubierto cuando otros grupos de investigadores con iguales medios no han logrado reproducir los resultados de trabajos publicados. Un ejemplo de esto es el caso de Jan Hendrik Schön, en el cual, un total de quince artículos fueron aceptados para publicación en las prestigiosas revistas Nature y Science siguiendo el proceso de arbitraje. Los quince artículos resultaron ser fraudulentos y fueron posteriormente retirados. El fraude fue descubierto luego de publicados, cuando otros grupos de investigadores no lograron reproducir los resultados publicados. Un ejemplo de lo que puede ocurrir cuando una revista no posee un proceso de arbitraje adecuado es el caso de la publicación del profesor de física Alan Sokal de la Universidad de Nueva York en la revista [http://muse.jhu.edu/journals/social_text/ Social Text], teniendo por título Transgressing the Boundaries: Toward a Transformative Hermeneutics of Quantum Gravity. El artículo resultó ser una broma ahora conocida como el Escándalo Sokal. Revisión por pares en el desarrollo de software Diferentes metodologías de desarrollo de software incluyen pasos en donde se realiza revisión por pares, incluyendo etapas de definición de requerimientos, diseño detallado y desarrollo de código. Algunos de los enfoques más rigurosos, llamado inspección de software. En el movimiento de software libre, se utiliza algo parecido a la revisión por pares dado que el software es revisado, criticado y mejorado por todos aquellos que lo desean. En este contexto, el papel de la revisión por pares tiene su correspondiente en la ley de Linus, que generalmente se expresa como Dados suficientes ojos, todo error es superficial, lo que se interpreta como Con suficientes revisores, cualquier problema puede resolverse fácilmente. Eric S. Raymond en su libro La Catedral y el Bazar discute sobre los beneficios de la aplicación de la revisión por pares en el desarrollo de software, dado que permite encontrar defectos mucho más rápido que por testing o por reportes de errores de los usuarios, minimizando con ello tiempo, esfuerzo y sus costos asociados. Revisión de código, Sistema de control de versión Enlaces externos * Revista “Peer Review” * Revisión por pares y la aceptación de nuevas ideas científicas (Archivo PDF voluminoso) *Proceso de revisión por pares, perspectivas y el próximo paso * Revisión por pares en AllMed * Blog “PEER Review” * ¿Algo dañado en las ciencias? * Paraíso de la malicia: Financiamiento de la investigación y revisión por pares * Is agreement between reviewers any greater than would be expected by chance alone? * Peer Review as Scholarly Conformity * Science and Politics: An Uneasy Mix * Science Versus Science * The case against peer-review * Peer Review is Censorship and Intimidation * Peer review: the Holy Office of modern science * The end of the Peer Show - scientists’ misguided attempt to solve a non-existent problem * Peer Review as Scholarly Conformity * The philosophical basis of peer review and the suppression of innovation * Peer review is broken. * Suppressing Dissent in Science * Hampering the progress of science by peer review and by the 'selective' funding system * A Case Study of Data Suppression and Misrepresentation * "A Difficult Balance: Editorial Peer Review in Medicine" * A STUDY IN SUPPRESSION OF INFORMATION * Proposed Definitions Relating (1) to the Suppression of Research and (2) to the Repression of Research * Suppression of Dissent in Science * Science Versus Science Categoría:Investigación